Chuck VS The Funeral
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: It was three thirty in the morning when Sarah woke her husband telling him that she had a severe headache and was extremely dizzy


Chuck VS. The Funeral

It was three thirty in the morning when Sarah woke her husband telling him that she had a severe headache and was extremely dizzy, her speech was slightly slurred. "Okay let me get Clara ready and call ahead to the hospital so that you can get right in." "Okay sweetie. Call Casey and let him know that he is going to have to go out tomorrow without me."

They arrived at the hospital and Ellie got to Sarah instantly. Chuck was right there beside her as they checked her out. Casey was on his way to take Clara back to his apartment, where Morgan would pick her up in the morning when he went out to spy on the latest bad guys.

After fourteen hours of tests and prodcures they received the news it wasn't good. "Chuck I love you." "I love you too Ellie what's going on." "We got the results back from the C T scan, Chuck Sarah has a massive brain tumor, its inoperatable and chemotherapy and radation won't shrink it. She probaly has a about a year left to live."

Chuck just stared at his sister he could not believe what he was hearing, his wife the love of his life was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know what to do, he knew that Morgan had taken the day off to be with Clara and Casey was out on spying on the latest bad guy that was after the intersect, which was now perfectly capable of defending himself now along with the newest member of there team Morgan. He had to make calls, Sarah would not be coming to anytime soon because they had her knocked out.

"What's up Chuck." "Umm, Morgan when Devon gets home can you please come to the hospital, we took Sarah's car last night so the Nerd Herder is there." "Okay man what's wrong?" "It's Sarah, she has a large brain tumor at the base of the brain stem and spinal cord, she has a year left to live, its untreatable." "Man I don't know what to say is there anyone that I can call, do you want me to call Casey." "No I'm about to call him, I need you man." "I'll be there as soon as Awesome gets here to pick up little bit."

"Casey." "Hey its me, Umm can you come to the hospital?" "Why. Can't handle your wife being sick need me to protect you from a cranky Sarah." "Casey, now's not the time for your jokes, she's not okay." "Talk to me Chuck." "I would rather tell you in person because my wife is fixing to wake up and I already have to tell her the bad news."

Sarah woke, she had known for a while that she was sick things had not been normal for some years, she figured the tumor had finally grown to the point that she was going to have to deal with it. The CIA had kept that classified, they were the ones that found it and the only person that she had told was dead, Bryce Larkin. She wondered if Ellie or Devon had told Chuck yet, she didn't know how he was going to handle it and hell she was even worried about Casey. She was after all his best partner after twenty eight years of being an agent.

Ellie and Devon tried to handle it the as professinals but a member of their family was dying and their was nothing they could do to save her. Ellie cried a whole lot Sarah had became her best friend. Devon respected Sarah, and knew that she was a fighter, the part of him that made him awesome still had hope that she could overcome this and survive this.

Morgan was upset, if Alex had not been their to support him so much he might have lost his mind, he could not stand to see his best friends so upset, Chuck was not the Chuck that he used to be and he loved Sarah she was like a big sister.

Casey took the news almost as heard as Bartoksi. His partner was dying. He had never had partners like the ones that he had now. They were all his best friends he would die for them in a heartbeat. Casey begged and pleaded with God to let him die instead of her. He would gladly make that scarfice.

Chuck and Sarah cried a lot and they spent every moment that they could together. Morgan was right there beside him while Devon and Ellie tried to keep her comfortable and do procudures to try and lengthening her life. Casey was right there with a bottle of scotch, cigars and always a good spare. Everyone was being so supportive.

After about a year and a half of being sick it happened. Sarah was taking a shower while Chuck, Devon, Morgan, and Casey was watching the big game, when they heard the crash in the bathroom. Chuck and Casey took off busting through the door to find Sarah sprawled out across the floor naked eyes wide and staring at the celling, blood running out of the corner of her mouth and from her ears. The tumor had finally anyersimued and killed her. Chuck fell to the ground by his wife and picked her up in his lap and cried tears. Casey looked away fighting tears of his own and covered her with a towel and closed her eyes, Chuck didn't need to see her blank empty eyes staring at him. Devon and Morgan were right behind the other two men, as soon as Devon saw her he called the funeral home it was over, Morgan picked up the phone and called Ellie and Alex the to tell her the news.

Three days later, they stood in the cemetery and attended Sarah Lisa Walker Bartoksi's funeral. They had asked everyone to leave as they burried her, Chucked refused he wanted to watch he needed to see that she was really gone and was never coming back. "Ellie I have to be here for this I need to see this, I will catch a taxi home or I will call one of you to come and get me." Chuck stood at her grave and cried talking to her, telling her that how much he loved and missed her. He could not believe that she was gone and that he would always love her. He then started telling stories about the days back when he was just the asset and not a super spy, that when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned and saw John Casey crying. He never thought he would ever see that of course he had tears in his eyes the day that his friends had gotten married to one another. "I need to tell you something Bartoski and listen don't interupt me. The reason that I arrested you that day when you and Sarah went A.W.O.L. was because I was never going to turn you in. I felt betrayed by the two people I cared most about in the world and my only real friends. She was spussed to bring you to Castle where I would have tranqed you then when we got you into the car I was going to run with both of you. I never thought I would ever have a problem with seeing a dead body, but Sarah bothered me. I want you to know that they offered me a different job leading a new team of marines I said no, and then they asked me if you would want a new partner to protect Morgan as the new intersect I said yes and accepted the job personally." He then did something he never thought the big man would do he hugged Chuck. "Let's get you home, I have a bottle of Johnny Walker Black and Cuban cigars waiting on us back at the apartment. Will get through this if you still want me as you friend." "I would be honored to still call you friend if you will be honored to call me your partner." "I guess someone has to catch you when you fall."

Chuck and Casey contuined to work together for twenty more years before they both retired, Ellie and Awesome had three more kids another girl and two boys Mary Kate, Walker Chase and Eric James. Chuck remarried about five years after Sarah died and had three kids two boys and a girl Alex Orion Bryce Stephen and Sarah Lisa. Morgan and Alex married and had two kids a boy and a girl Alya Marie and Jarred Kyle. Casey married Summer, AKA Greta a spy that worked at the Buy More years ago, and had four kids himself a boy and three girls, Charles Irving, Misty Lee, Autuam Jayne, and Rene Marie. It seemed like he did want the American dream after all.

Sarah might have no longer been with them, but she was in their hearts. She was waiting with Bryce for their friends and family to come home. This time there was no deadline as long as they all made it home happy.


End file.
